


Sixth Sin

by moonorchiids



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Child Death, Fridge Sadness, Gen, I mean, Loss of Innocence, Oh and the kid is named Seven gftrfredesa, Prison, Runaway Kid fuckign dies, Sad, Seven: release all the sounds inside of your mind, Six and Mono: AAAAAAAAAAAA, Six is pure okay, Six is verbose, Spoilers babwy, They're also triplets, With actual names, kinda??, no beta we die like men, not really. it's sort of optimistic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonorchiids/pseuds/moonorchiids
Summary: Gluttony.Whether it's intended or not.(alt title: Six commits homicide)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Caput Mortuum

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no i caught feels achoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six wakes up somewhere that isn't her home.

The Maw ran on gluttony.

It didn't take Einstein to see that.

_Perhaps, it had once been less dreary, yet entropy ripped the lavish mask off to reveal the hideous discord that enveloped it in a tight grasp._ Six reasoned. Six had been precocious, verbose for her age, and strikingly clever. The orphanage always joked about her being much ahead of her brothers, though admittedly there wasn't a punchline.

Mono was the most violent one, Seven gave a flying fuck about the wellbeing of others, Six was the smart one.

**That's how it was, that's how it is, that's how it always will be.** It was like that since the triplets were dumped into the lap of the orphanage.

Brooding over the past as you're nearly dead was common.

Six's seemingly last thoughts consisted only that she hoped Mono and Seven grew up well without her. 

She hoped Seven wouldn't trust the wrong person; the sap could never understand the concept of someone bad.

She hoped Mono wouldn't end up in prison for murder. He had a temper.

Then her lighter activated and the leeches sapping her energy scattered.

_Gluttony is a one-way road._ She would comment if she were to look back, 10 years since the Maw.

* * *

Six and Seven were named because they each had an odd amount of fingers on each hand, and it would make handshakes vividly weirder. Mono? Because he was so gray in appearance, even his skin. Their names were Willow, Fletcher, and Cyrille, respectively, last name Cox... but they never wanted to be called that. It was either Six or "short girl in the weird raincoat" for Willow. It was the names they grew up with, only the caretaker, Roger, called them anything else; nicknames like Sunflower or Lil' Pumpkins, and got away with it.

She had started naming the Nomes too, from Alexandra to Cassandra to Zack, she named all she saw and hugged some of them.

She had named the one who had offered her food. Farley, she called it.

But cannibalism was not her main priority, not at all. She looked at it's hollow, fragile corpse, and sighed to herself. It had offered her human meat. If it knew or not, she didn't dwell on. She regretted every bite.

It hurt.

_"It goes on."_

* * *

In her raincoat pocket, she had a photo. Her, Seven and Mono smiling happily, with the head of staff behind them, a masked woman in a kimono. They wondered who she was, the triplets.

Six now knew far too well. 

She walked down the table, frowning, weeping, sobbing, while the guests fell dead at the table, but humming a joyous tune. Was it to cope? Was it to comfort herself? Did she just find it fun? Some knowledge slipped her grasp in that respect.

A boat's horn in the distance as she marched to safety.

_"...and once you're on the road... **you will never leave it."**_


	2. Speak no Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fletcher waking up elsewhere than the orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh i- i need to commit to stuff lmao
> 
> Note I have NOT played the dlc n am googling rampantly

Seven watched the girl disappear into the darkness, leaving her flashlight behind.

He dreaded what her fate would be. 

And he just felt awful taking her flashlight, but oh, he had to.

_That's gonna bite her when she comes back for it..._ He thought.

He tried to ignore how the screams definitely told him she wasn't coming back for it; for which of their sakes, he wouldn't have an answer for.

* * *

There was a lot of water; so much of it, and he was so dehydrated it was almost, to him, clean looking.

Even though...there's just so many leeches in it that oozed a caustic black into the water; him learning its detrimental effects when he tried a handful, only to end up vomiting his own melted viscera in small amounts.

He missed Six; she'd probably know how the water could be cleaned or something. Or Mono; he could kill the leeches. He missed them so much. 

Six was brains, Mono was brawn, and he...uh, he was...

**He was the stupid boy.**

_No! Six wouldn't let you say that, she'd even steal a cookie to make you feel better! Mono would hit you with Mr Snuggles for thinking that!_

**Well, Six and Mono aren't here.**

He hugged Mr Snuggles; squishing that old bear like he was hugging them, or even just Roger's leg because he was scared of the dark. He missed all of them so much. No matter how much he got teased for his 7 fingers, or keeping Mr Snuggles past 5 years old.

Six was mocked for her apathy, stoicness, her shortness, her similarly odd hands, and she never seemed effected by day, but at night he heard her whimpering, crying. 

Mono never talked about it. Asking was a lost cause.

Self deprecation wasn't common for him. He wondered why he would think something like that.

Wai-oh no.

* * *

He was in a cage. He could swear he saw her raincoat on another kid, or Mono's paper bag on the ground.

Then there was pain, and it just was all a blur. He probably had brain damage or something.

Was that- what is that?

It had a conical, paper-like head, skittering shadow to shadow.

He ran after it; if he were to look back, and he would be 19 today, he would laugh at how dumb that was. He was fortunate it wasn't what got him in the end.

They were shovelling coal into furnaces, but he wasn't paying attention, really. Just...his head was killing him, oh god...remembering what happened next was so hard. Definitely brain damage.

The next thing he remembered was a Tv screen, shaped like an eye, showi-

SIX?! Oh, there's so many shoes, where is she?! He had to get to her-she was here-oh god, oh god, oh god, how much has she-oh god.

And-

Nomes around a furnace-oh, oh no, oh no...

Their shadows...

Oh my god...

They...they were... **children.**

* * *

His mind after all that had cleared somewhat, sharpened by his horror.

She was in front of a mirror: The orphanage's headmistress.

The mirror reflected nothing but grotesque burns where a face would be. Sagging, tumor-like bulges in places they were never meant to be.

He stared at Mr Snuggles. His eyes, black buttons, didn't stand out from his eye area anymore, obscured by the burns of the caustic fluid and the black smears.

If this was his last moment, he wanted Six to be safe, and he hoped Mono wasn't in a similar situation.

Then his flesh started writhing.

* * *

He cried, but had no eyes.

He was so lonely, accompanied only by Mr Snuggles.

He heard footsteps-this was the end, wasn't it? He let it come towards him.

And-

Six?!

He was so glad to see her, he wanted to ask so many questions, and-

She was at her knees, clutching her stomach. Oh! She was hungry! Her needs had to come first! Roger is gonna be so proud when he hears about him taking care of her. He did have food, after all!

Wait, why did she...?

**OH GOD, PLEASE NO! NO...NO, IT HURTS! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP! WHY? IT HURTS...OH, THERE'S SO MUCH BLOOD, IT HURTS!**

**WHY, SIX?!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . Why do I always write at 2am wtf is wrong with me


	3. How it Will Be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mono can only wonder what happened to Six when she wandered off, or why Fletcher went missing. 
> 
> Six was the brains.  
> Seven was the hearts.  
> Mono was the brawn.
> 
> That's how it was.  
> But it's not how it is...  
> ...and it never will be again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah i like, finished this...

Mono sighed. "Do you really wanna know about my life?"

"Yeah, Cyrille. Don't just keep this pent up, okay?" He heard Oliver's voice was calm, sweet, even.

"Don't call me Cyrille." Venom filled Mono's voice. He wanted to say sorry, but he just didn't.

"...Sor-" "It began with the orphanage."

* * *

The orphanage, for the sick, needy, and incredibly bored children of wherever it was.

Nobody ever adopted from there.

So it was a mess with, what, 5 employees and a bunch of kids with deadbeat dads and milk-and-water crack-addicted mothers.

Kids who grew up wishing death upon their parents every birthday because of the bruises they got. Kids who watched parents be thrown to the ground and crumple like paper planes.

And in the end, all that mattered to Mono was the triplets. Mono, Seven, and Six. Outcasts, because Mono was gray, Seven and Six had weird hands, and a bouquet of other things, some pretty idiotic.

All they had was each other, and they thought that 'This is how it was, this is how it is, and that is how it will be.'

And even that wasn't granted to them. 

* * *

Some nights, Mono would read adventure stories, as escapism from his reality; when he didn't, he'd pass into nightmares, which he never cared to mention to Roger or any of his siblings.

Six walking out in the rain was an odd sight to behold. Her movements were robotic, her eyes empty and giving a thousand-yard stare. He didn't dare talk to her; she was probably enjoying the weather. She liked the rain. Whether he was saddened by the fact he didn't intervene or relieved was confusing.

He just went back to the book.

When he finally slept, a feeling of unease filled him.

* * *

The next day, neither Seven or Six were anywhere to be found. He didn't concern himself with it too much; maybe they'd taken a walk or something. Right?

The sky was going dark now. They still weren't home.

Days started passing as pure distress filled him. Even the kids who once ridiculed them were getting worried, while Mono neglected sleep, feeding himself, and socializing, just to search.

For once, no matter how many times he screamed their names or broke something, it wasn't going to matter. It wasn't bringing them back. Roger tried consoling him, but Mono always made him stop. He didn't want to bother Roger.

This made school harder too. Studying was foregone by searching day in and day out. He'd only sleep when he passed out, and sometimes, that'd be in the forest and waking up somewhere else. And for god's sake, he was nine.

* * *

Weeks had gone by with Mono cursing himself. He was never smart, and Six would normally help him with his homework, but Six wasn't here. The only thing stopping him from flat out killing the other kids most of the time was Seven stepping in, but Seven wasn't here. So Mono would get shitty grades and hit people.

So naturally, when Six came back, that was the best day of his life. And yet, it was also the worst...

Because Seven didn't.

It was another rainy day; Mono wasn't allowed to search, and yet he didn't have the urge to fight against that command. He was just so tired. Desperate. Angry. Sad.

He was reading when he heard a knock. He hastily shoved on the paper bag he oft used to hide his face, and when he answered the door...

...there was Six...

She was covered in blood, seemingly her own, her feet drenched in some kind of black oil, and looked like she'd emerged from the sea.

But Seven just wasn't there.

* * *

Six was very visibly shaken, paler than before. She didn't know where Seven was and burst into tears if she was asked about her absence.

Mono still waited. 

Roger was worried.

...It's not the way it was.

And it stung, really. Because he refused for so long to see the facts: Seven was dead, and Six was permanently traumatized by something he would never figure out.

He was so toxic after that; yelling at Six, blaming her for everything, and she just kept crying. He'd hear her sobbing at night...

But she still trusted him. Even when he got...less horrible, she didn't realize that.

* * *

Mono finished his story sharply, letting out a growl at the end. Oliver stared wide-eyed, almost through Mono's paper bag. "Imagine my surprise when I woke up in a city I didn't live in, alone, being perhaps the smallest thing there. And now im in prison, an adult."

Mono continued.

"...But I guess those court dumbasses got their say."

"Then again..." he continued. "I di-"

_**"MR. COX."**_ A voice boomed. _ **"WE HAVE FOUND QUITE COMPELLING EVIDENCE THAT YOU DID NOT KILL THAT MAN. YOU ARE FREE TO GO."**_

Mono chuckled, glancing at Oliver, his cellmate. "Good luck, buddy. Don't drop the soap." Mono said, before walking through the opened door of his cell. 

Six was probably behind his removal from prison... because he distinctly remembered bashing that man's head in. She just keeps trusting him, no matter how much he hurt her.

And he chuckled at the cliche that popped into his mind. A motivational quote to be posted somewhere.

_How it will be doesn't matter. All that matters is how it is._

And with how it is, he has a lot to fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm whatcha saaaay  
> edit from the future: rewrote the ending. the old end was gross. might rewrite the other parts.
> 
> also remember when Six said she hoped Seven didn't trust the wrong person? he was wrong to trust her.  
> and when she said Mono hopefully didn't end up in prison? he wound up in prison. i didn't even notice this but enjoy my accidental foreshadowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I have nothing to say just appreciate the sadness  
> here's, like, a weird au I don't believe could be close to canon, with different personalities than I usually use for them (i usually portray six as cynical and pessimistic; a grump, here she's just tryna get by and only keeps her apathy, usually I prefer seven as sort of anxious but sweet and here the anxiety is just shredded and mono as a timid, quiet gentle giant kinda guy. here he's incredibly volatile and has anger issues. oops.)  
> imma call it the orphan au bc here they're orphans and triplets  
> Edit from the future: ALSO ALSO shout-out to my adopted older sister Cassandra. I miss you, I hope college is going well for you! <333


End file.
